The Circle Of Misfits
by Fishlover
Summary: 625 starts a family reunion, but chaos ensues.
1. Grocery Shopping

_Yay! I get to use Moody again in this fic! (Hugs Moody Plushie.) After my vacation I thought of this fic. I hope you enjoy it! I know that there were some experiments that were rescued by Lilo, but they're in this fic anyway. This story was before they were rescued and Jimmy, 625's pet cockroach is in this fic too! If you never saw the Checkers episode you wouldn't understand that 625 had a pet cockroach, but he was only used once. (Too bad, it was so cute when 625 was taking care of Jimmy.). Also I do not own any Lilo and Stitch Characters._

The Circle Of Misfits

Chapter 1

Grocery Shopping

It was a very hot day in Hawaii. Some people spent the day swimming in the ocean in the beach, others preferred the refreshing ice cold slushies that Slushy was selling. Lilo and Stitch were busy pulling a wagon filled with a bundle of papers.

'' I can't believe Nani actually let us get to do your family reunion Stitch. We'll invite all of your cousins!'', Lilo said, excitedly.

'' Ih! Ih!'', Stitch grunted.

'' It's so hot. Hey look, it's Slushy. Why don't we get some shave ice.''

'' Okey takka.''

They went up to the shave ice stand,'' Hi Slushy, You are invited to Stitches family reunion. We'll stop by with the invitations later.''

Slushy smiled. He gave Lilo and Stitch some shaved ice.

'' For us? Thanks!''

They left the shave ice stand to eat their treat on a nearby picnic bench.

Behind them was a white experiment with a bushy tail and blunt ears and a yellow belly that could change colors. She was known as Moody, experiment 623. She was walking down the street by herself looking for a fan to cool down the hot ship, since it was Gantu's orders. She had to find one that was on sale.

She was in front of a quaint shop and saw a fan that was for sale. She entered the shop to check the price. She had enough money for it, since Gantu gave her the money. She hastily paid for the fan and exited the shop holding the fan in her hands. It was half the size of her but she was too stubborn to ask for help when it came to carrying things.

The hot ground burned her feet but she ignored the burning of her feet to walk all the way back to Gantu's ship.

'' I've got the fan'', Moody said.

Gantu was outside the ship, since the heat has caused the metal in the ship to burn like the beaches sand,'' Good. Now we just need to go inside after I rest my burning feet.''

'' Where's 625 anyway?''

'' He's inside the ship. I don't know that he's up to.''

Moody rolled her eyeballs and sighed. She entered the ship as she hopped around the floor. The ship was as hot as an oven and the floor felt hotter to the touch. She found 625 cracking eggs and spilling the contents on the floor. Beside the newly cracked egg was three more eggs, but they were well cooked.

'' 625, what are you doing?'', Moody asked.

'' Cooking eggs on the floor'', came the sandwich maker's reply.

'' Why are you cooking breakfast on the floor?''

'' Gantu and I got into an argument. I said the ship was hot enough to cook an egg but Gantu kept saying uh-uh, but I kept saying uh-huh...''.

'' 625?''

'' What?''

'' Shorter version please.''

'' Gantu and I made a bet. Also he owes me two bucks... My cheese sandwich is now a grilled cheese sandwich.''

Moody giggled.

'' Also we're out of ice, cheese, eggs, and bacon.''

'' We bought bacon a few days ago!''

'' Now it's breakfast. I put them on the floor to cook. Jimmy ate the bacon already. Right?''

A little brown cockroach popped out from 625's shoulder.

'' Uh-huh'', Jimmy squeaked.

'' I think you need to go to the grocery store to get those items. I'll take good care of Jimmy.''

Jimmy jumped onto Moody's shoulder and 625 left the ship to get some groceries.

Moody still wasn't too fond of vermin, but since Jimmy was 625's pet she took care of him too.

'' Hi G. Oh yeah about that bet. You owe me two bucks'', 625 said,'' But I'll see you later.''

'' Where are you going?'', Gantu asked.

'' We're out of some stuff.''

Gantu groaned. Moody sat beside Gantu,'' Will this heat wave ever end?''

'' I hope so 62-...''

'' My name's Moody!''

'' I hope so... Moody.''

Jimmy's only response was a squeak.

TBC...

_I think it's short but I'm still working on the story. The story was supposed to come sooner but broken airplane, had to stay in Puerto Rico for a few more days, long story. Chapter 2 coming soon!_


	2. Left Out

_The story is going to be updated slowly because I'm working on 2 fanfics at the same time. I'm amazed how much I can get done on one fic that I'm working on 2 to challenge myself. Here's chapter 2._

Chapter 2

Left Out

'' Think it's time to go back into the ship?'', Gantu asked,'' You entered it.''

Moody looked into the clear blue sky to ''think''.

She sighed,'' You enter first.''

Gantu got up and entered the ship to discover that the ship was still boiling hot! He screamed out loud as he hopped out of the ship to find Moody laughing.

'' You tricked me, didn't you?'', Gantu asked, seriously.

'' Yes'', Moody giggled.

'' You're starting to act like 625.''

'' Not really.''

'' I think you are. 625 pranks me.''

'' I know he does.''

'' Grr''.

'' Relax Gantu! It was only a prank. Live a little!''

(Meanwhile...)

625 entered the grocery store and looked around for a shopping cart,'' Ah! There they are.''

He tugged on the bottom of the shopping cart since he was so much smaller then the cart. He pulled it out of the row of carts and pushed it as hard as he could around the store. He looked around for the things he needed most.

'' Hmm, I think we do need some more mustered. We still have four bottles back home'', 625 mumbled, to himself.

He picked up a bottle of mustered and tossed it into the cart. He resumed pushing the cart throughout the entire store and into every isle.

'' Coldcuts, need em.''

He went into the dairy isle,'' Cheese... can't have too many. Swiss, Cheddar, or monterey jack? Choices... Heck, I'll take all three.''

He tossed the cheese into the cart. He got some eggs and delicately placed them onto a corner into the cart so they wouldn't break.

'' Okay do I need anything else? Ah, the ice!''

He went to the isle of frozen foods and pulled out a bag of ice,'' Might as well get two bags''.

He struggled to pull out the second bag of ice out of the fridge but instead he ended up trapped in the freezer. It was relieving to him, as all the heat that fatigued him was suddenly draining out of him. He moved around a bit and made a pathway moving the ice bags out of his way, so he could get some room.

'' Oh this is so cool! Literally! I should live here like an eskimo. Except that I would have to make the igloo out of ice cubes, but still cool and refreshing.''

The sunburned ice cream tourist opened the freezer hoping to grab a bag of ice.

625 handed him a bag,'' Here you go.''

The tourist jumped and dropped the pistachio ice cream he had in a cone and ran off, surprised and scared of 625's presence.

'' I'm I really that scary? It's not like I'm the abominable snowman... living in a freezer. Oh well.''

625 sighed and got out of the freezer pulling out another bag of ice in hand. He placed it in the cart. He couldn't help but feel like he forgot something... Oh well. 625 got in the checkout line and paid for the items. He grabbed the paper shopping bag and began to leave the grocery store walking down the sidewalk. It wasn't long that he began to hear voices.

'' We've already handed Yin, Yang, Slushy, Spike, Slick, Splodyhead, Cannonball, and Sparky invitations...'', one voice said.

625 hid behind the fence and took a peek to see who was the owner of the voice. It was Lilo accompanied by Stitch.

'' ... We've still got a long way to go'', Lilo continued.

'' Gantu's ship... 625...'', Stitch replied.

'' Oh yeah, Sandwich boy... We can't Stitch.''

'' Huh?''

'' Gantu might show up to the family reunion and grab your cousins that we've invited. We can't invite 625''.

'' Ooh. Ikky bubble.''

'' Come on Stitch. We've got to send an invitation to Richter.''

'' Okey takka.''

Then Lilo and stitch left dragging a red wagon full of papers. 625 came out from hiding, then he didn't know what came over him, but he began to feel really sad and left out, that he wasn't invited to the family reunion. 625 sighed sadly and walked back to Gantu's ship.

TBC...


	3. What To Do

_I am far ahead of this story and it's early and I got the next chapter done too. My other fic is the slow one. Well here's chapter 3._

Chapter 3

What To Do

625 entered the ship and put the bags of ice in the freezer. He took out a sandwich he had in the fridge so that it would be cold instead of burning hot. He took a bite out of the sandwich and sighed sadly. Why did he have to be excluded? Didn't family mean that nobody got left behind and forgotten? He started to regret about listening to his cousin's 'ohana stuff.

Just then Moody entered in with a blue belly meaning sadness, along with Jimmy who sat on her shoulder,'' 625, what's wrong buddy?''

'' Nothing'', 625 answered, but Moody didn't buy it.

'' Confess my friend.''

'' Well, I over heard The little girl and 626's conversation by accident...''

'' So?''

'' They're starting to have a family reunion and they weren't going to invite us just because of Gantu.''

'' A family reunion?''

'' Yes, I feel so left out. No wonder why I'm the black sheep of the family. Nobody cares.''

'' That's not true 625. I care about you. You're my best friend, Jimmy cares, Gantu... cares.''

Jimmy squeaked and nodded his head and climbed up 625's shoulder hugging him.

625 sighed,'' I guess you're right.''

'' A family reunion... hmm?''

'' What?''

'' I've got an idea.''

'' What is it? I wanna know! Jimmy wants to know!''

'' Does Hamsterveil have any experiments Gantu captured?''

'' Yes, why?''

'' We could invite them here to start our own family reunion, since Lilo and Stitch didn't rescue them and I bet they weren't invited to their family reunion.''

'' That sounds like a great idea Moods. I guess a family reunion here it is. What do you think, Jimmy?''

'' Uh-Huh'', Jimmy squeaked, happily.

'' Perfect.''

'' Why don't we go to the store and get party supplies?'', Moody suggested.

'' Good idea... which reminds me... I forgot the bacon.''

'' Oh 625.''

'' Also great idea about the family reunion. Thanks. It's good to have a friend like you.''

Then 625 gave Moody a hug that only lasted for a few seconds.

'' Uh... 625... Why don't we go to the store now?'', Moody interrupted.

'' Yeah... Why don't we?'', 625 said, softly as he let go of Moody and slightly blushed.

_What has gotten over me?_, 625 thought.

'' Who'll take care of Jimmy? They don't allow vermin in the stores'', Moody asked.

625 let Jimmy jump into the palm of his hands,'' Oh Gantu... Can you take care of Jimmy?''

'' Why?'', Gantu asked, from across the room.

'' Because if you don't I'll tell Jimmy to go up your pants on command.''

Moody sighed and rolled her eyeballs.

'' Not that! Fine!''

'' Good. Jimmy, go to Uncle Gantu.''

Jimmy jumped onto Gantu's shoulder, while Gantu made a face like he wanted to scream.

'' Bye Jimmy!''

Moody and 625 walked out of the ship and back into the heat, hoping that they can find the stuff that they're looking for is at the party supply store.

TBC...

R&R


	4. Knickknacks And A Plan

_I know some people like long stories or chapters, and here's one. Enjoy! _

Chapter 4

Knickknacks and a Plan

625 and Moody walked down the sidewalk to the nearby party supply store. The heat made the air rather humid to breathe in. Unfortunately Moody had to hear 625 complain about the heat all the way there.

'' I'm so hot! I hate this heat!'', 625 whined.

'' Enough! We're almost at the store'', Moody said.

'' I already feel like that grilled cheese sandwich... melted''.

'' First the heat, now you're making me hungry''.

'' Are we there yet?''

'' No.''

'' Are we there yet?''

'' No.''

'' Are we-...''

'' Enough!''

'' Okay''.

They soon arrived to the party store. It was rather small in size, as seagulls flew around in the parking lot hoping to snag a meal. 625 watched them flying about.

'' 625, you get the streamers, I'll get the balloons'', Moody said,'' I'll get the cart too.''

They both entered the store. 625 could feel the refreshing breeze of the air conditioner,'' Nice and cold... like that freezer.''

'' Don't get distracted!'', Moody warned.

'' I'm burning!''

'' Not anymore. Find that stuff... for the sake of the family.''

625 groaned and went to a random isle.

Moody was looking at the balloons that would mostly fit in for the occasion, after she got the shopping cart.

'' Birthday party... no. Wedding... NO! Baby shower... I should put this down... NO!''

Nothing of Moody's interest, just all for regular ordinary occasions,'' I'll just use these plain, white, ordinary, regular... paper plates.''

She got the plates and put them in the cart.

625 walked up to her,'' I've got the streamers.''

He showed the roll to her. The streamer roll was very small.

'' I thought streamers were alot longer than that'', Moody replied, with her hand resting in her chin.

She looked at the roll and discovered that it unraveled, she followed the trail and outside the isle she saw the cashier tied up in streamers,'' Why'd you do this 625?''

''... I wanted to know how long 250 feet was''.

'' Why'd you tie up the cashier?''

'' She wouldn't shut up... so I tied her up and covered her mouth to go along with it.''

'' We should help her.''

'' So she could scream and hurt my little eardrums? I don't think so.''

Moody walked up slowly to the cashier,'' Hello, we're here to help you. We come in peace... to shop.''

The cashier screamed but it was muffled. Moody ripped the short strands of streamers to let the cashier free,'' Are you okay?''

'' Take anything you want! I won't tell the cops! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!'', the cashier screamed, as she left the store and ran down the street, continuing to scream.

Moody made a strange look on her face,'' Are we really that scary?''

'' No. Wow! Free shopping!'', 625 said.

Moody glared at him.

'' Can I get those spray streamers... in a can?''

'' Go ahead! I'll get the balloons.''

'' Yes! Later, Moods.''

Moody sighed and found some assorted balloons and tossed them in the cart, along with some earplugs and candy. 625 walked up to her.

'' Hey Moods, aren't you going to fill those balloons up with helium?'', 625 said, as he tossed spray streamer cans into the cart.

'' No, I think somebody's going to do that stupid helium voice... that I hate so much.''

'' Sure not me. I hate making a fool of myself.''

'' What do we need next?''

'' We've already got plastic spoons, and forks in the ship. Napkins... yes.''

''... I think that's it.''

'' Okay, well let's go back home and decorate.''

They walked up to the register.

'' Moods, free shopping remember?''

'' Still...''

'' Moods!''

Moody sighed in defeat.

She pushed the cart out of the store as 625 helped her, and back into the heat outside they went, as the sidewalk began to burn their feet.

'' I hope we've got enough supplies'', Moody said.

'' I think we do... also I still forgot the bacon.''

'' We can live...''.

'' I'm gonna make the sandwiches.''

'' Good... Oh no!''

'' What?''

'' How are we going to invite the cousins? Stupidwheel won't let them come to us just like that?''

'' That cute look you sometimes give me will work... trust me... It works.''

'' I'd rather use that as a last resort.''

'' Then what?''

'' I've got it, but we need Gantu for this.''

'' Okay?''

'' Okay, as soon as we finish decorating I've got the plan.''

'' Moods, my feet are burning.''

Moody had another idea,'' Climb up into the cart, I'll push you.''

'' What are you, my mother? I'm not a baby.''

'' You're behaving like one.''

'' What about you?''

'' Don't worry about me. Now climb!''

625 climbed up the cart and sat inside it, as Moody pushed the cart. It wasn't easy for an experiment her size.

'' Having a little trouble there Moods?'', 625 asked.

Straining from the weight of the cart, the white mood-detecting experiment replied,'' No!''

'' I still think that you need help.''

'' No!''

While they were almost at the ship, Moody had a hard time moving the cart through the sand, as the cart's wheels quickly filled with sand then they were unable to move.

'' ... Help!'', Moody said, bluntly.

'' Relax Moods, we don't have much stuff. We could carry it back to the ship.''

'' Fine ''.

They took their items out of the cart, abandoning it after they got all of their stuff and walking up the sandy path to get to the ship.

'' Great... we're already here'', 625 sighed.

They entered the ship. Moody saw Gantu laying down on the sofa reading a book. She had another idea.

'' 625, can you pass me one of those silly streamer sprays?''

'' Why?''

'' First I wanna see if my plan works by testing it out with Gantu''.

625 threw a can of green silly string towards Moody as she caught it. Moody made a blank look on her face to keep it straight. She sprayed some string at herself.

'' Moods, the party hasn't even started and yet you're celebrating'', 625 remarked.

'' Shush! This is part of my plan!''

625 made an ''oh-great-another-plan'' look on his face.

Moody made the same blank look on her face as the spray streamers were around her body. She hid the can behind her back. She walked up to Gantu moaning, grabbing his attention.

'' Oh it's terrible!'', Moody moaned.

'' What happened to you 623?'', Gantu asked on the verge of panicking.

'' Gantu it's horrible... get out before it's too late... It's got me...''

625 watched from a distance_, Drama queen._

'' What is it?'', Gantu asked.

'' Surprise!'', Moody shouted, revealing the spray can, spraying silly string at Gantu, who was screaming his head off.

'' Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!'', Gantu screamed.

Moody collapsed on the floor, laughing,'' Just like in ' Tremors'. That kid scared the townspeople twice!''

Gantu growled trying to get the string off of him.

625 had a can of yellow string in his hand,'' Hi Gantu, you've still got some string on you... here... (Sprays can)... there... (Sprays can)... and some on you're arm... (Sprays can)... and that's it.''

Then Gantu had yellow silly string around him,'' What is this stuff?''

'' Party string! It's funny! Gantu, you should've seen the look on your face!'', 625 laughed.

'' Also Gantu, how many times do I have to tell you that... MY NAME IS MOODY?''

'' Sorry 6- I mean Moody'', Gantu said, pulling the string off him again.

'' Gantu can you call Stupidwheel?'', Moody asked, sweetly.

'' Usually he calls me'', Gantu sighed.

'' Not today! I've got a plan.''

625, Moody, and Gantu huddled together as Moody whispered the plan to them.

'' I have to WHAT?'', 625 shouted.

'' Do it!'', Moody said.

A Few minutes later...

'' Places aliens, and 625, stick the whipped cream nozzle into your mouth'', Moody said.

'' I don't wanna'', 625 whined,'' I never make a fool out of myself.''

'' But it'll be fun...'', Moody said.

Her antennae, ears, and bushy tail drooped down, as she widened her eyes and bottom lip up, trying to make the puppy dog look.

'' Don't give me that look! Not the cute look! Oh!'', 625 sighed, in defeat,'' Fine.''

He stuck the nozzle of the whipped cream into his mouth and sprayed some into his mouth.

'' Great! Now act all weird like I said.''

625 groaned, even though it was muffled.

'' Say it... don't spray it'', Moody giggled.

Gantu called Hamsterveil,'' Hamsterveil! Something terrible has happened!''

'' What? What?'', Hamsterveil said.

He saw in the background Moody and 625 both covered in silly string and growling out loudly with whipped cream in their mouths, walking toward Gantu.

'' What's going on?'', Hamsterveil asked.

'' 625 and 623 have some sort of glitch'', Gantu shouted.

That got Moody angry.

'' Name's Moody!'', Moody shouted.

'' Aww, now you've ruined the plan'', 625 said, through a mouthful of whipped cream.

'' Nice try Gantu'', Hamsterveil said,'' Why'd you call me? I'm very busy!''

'' Can you transport the experiments here?'', Moody asked, sweetly.

'' Why?''

'' Family reunion... please?''

Moody began doing the cute look... the same one she gave 625 earlier.

'' No using your eyes to gain sympathy!'', Hamsterveil said, but to no avail.

He sighed in defeat,'' I can't believe I'm doing this but... fine, but after your party, return them to me. Gantu! I'm leaving you to supervise them!''

'' Y-y-yes sir!'', Gantu stuttered.

Then Hamsterveil turned off the t.v. He turned to the experiments as he thought, _Well, at least I'll have peace and quiet._

'' Great work Moods. Who knew Hamsterveil would let this happen'', 625 said.

Moody blushed,'' Aww, It all comes naturally.''

They walked to the teleportation room to greet their ''long lost'' cousins, but little that they knew that the reunion would result in chaos...

TBC...

R&R


	5. Like A Big Demented Family

_I know the experiments that would be with Gantu, and there are a few that did get rescued by Lilo and Stitch, but this fic is taken place before they were rescued by them. Also Clink (the green crab from the Skip episode) is not in this fic. Also I know Felix was renamed Oscar, but I prefer Felix better._

Chapter 5

Like A Big Demented Family

625, Gantu, and Moody excitedly went to the teleportation room to greet their family. Jimmy sat in Gantu's shoulder fearing that he'd get stepped on, because of his tiny size. Dozens of their cousins got teleported one by one. The first to come was a pink experiment that had black markings on his back, and a big mouth. He was known as experiment 199, Nosey.

He walked up to 625,'' Hi buddy. Nice to see you again.''

Suddenly he shifted his eyes and slowly walked towards 625's ear whispering,'' Keep your eyes on Hammerface. He's a little crazy sometimes.''

'' Uhhh, I'll keep that in mind?'', 625 said, questionably.

Then the next experiment to come was an orange experiment that resembled and armadillo, he was looking at the metal walls of the ship.

'' Hi uhhh, 625 what's this one's name?'', Moody whispered.

'' I have no idea'', 625 replied.

'' Oh, you mean experiment 586? His name is Tank'', Nosey blurted out.

'' How'd you know? Oh wait... I know now'', Moody sighed.

'' Tank! Don't eat the walls! I want this to be a family reunion, please don't start it off with you becoming as large as King Kong!

Tank sobbed.

The next experiment was a light green and his nose resembled that of an elephants'. The green experiment wandered around the ship to investigate its cleanliness. He was known as experiment 010, Felix.

'' Let's not start a dirt party 010'', 625 said, in a warning tone of voice.

Instead if that, 625 received a hug from the little dirt maker. Very unexpected.

'' I don't want to be rude but... GET OFF OF ME!''

'' Dirty!'', Felix sobbed.

'' 625, we're like a big happy demented family!'', Moody sighed.

'' No we're _exactly_ like a big demented family!''

Then Felix gave Moody a hug,'' Is this little fella okay?''

625 shrugged,'' Eh.''

The next experiment was...

'' A jar?'', 625 snickered.

'' Ah! It's what's in the jar'', Nosey said.

'' That's what you want me to think.''

'' No. Experiment 222, Poxy is in that jar.''

'' Really?''

'' Yes, after it got teleported to Hamsterveil and made him sick.''

'' Poor kiesterveil... NOT!''

As soon as 625 picked up the jar, another experiment came. He was orange with an unusually large head. Experiment 032, also known as Fibber walked to 625.

'' Hey Fib!'', 625 greeted.

Felix ran to Fibber and hugged him.

'' Felix... stop hugging everyone!'', 625 said.

Next was a pile of brown goop. Experiment 119.

'' Cool chocolate!'', Moody said.

'' Yes, but I found that one. I was reading it upside down. I thought it was 611, but it's really 119. The chocolate experiment that smothers you with its gooey sweetness'', 625 said, flatly.

Next was a pink experiment that was birdlike and small, like a hummingbird hovering to Moody. He was known as Experiment 323, Hunkahunka.

'' Hello. Remember to don't make everyone fall in love'', Moody whispered.

Hunkahunka nodded.

Next one was a pink experiment. She was female and she walked quietly up to Moody.

'' 624, Angel I presume'', Moody said.

'' 623, Moody'', Angel said, flatly.

They frowned and walked away from each other, not proud of each others presence.

'' What do you two have against each other?'', 625 asked.

No answer.

The next experiments came in, known as Hammerface and Heat. 625 cringed when he saw them, remembering the last time that he encountered them. He still has nightmares from them. 625 hid behind Moody.

'' What have you got against them?'', Moody asked.

No answer.

Next two experiments came in, known as Thresher and Plasmoid.

'' Oh no'', 625 moaned.

'' I see... they're your living nightmares'', Moody said.

'' Exactly... they're living, which makes this a nightmare'', 625 said, shivering.

The next two experiments came in up to Moody, known as Zap and Slimy. Zap was a yellow living laserbolt, (As seen in the 627 episode.) and Slimy looked like a giant slug. (As seen in the 627 episode also.)

'' I see you two have been getting along'', Moody said,'' Also why is Hamsterveil sending each experiment two by two. This isn't like Noah's Ark?''

'' Isn't there one experiment missing?'', 625 asked.

'' Yes.''

Then the last Experiment came. He resembled and insect and flied to the group of experiments. He was known as Experiment 303, Amnesio, the memory eraser.

''... And Amnesio, no erasing anybody's minds. This is a family reunion we want to _remember _'', Moody said.

Amnesio snapped his fingers in disapproval, as he frowned.

The family was all together and was ready for their first family activity.

'' So we all get to know each other, everyone to the living room, as I get the snacks'', 625 said.

The experiments walked to the living room with Moody to keep an eye on them to keep them out of trouble.

TBC...

_Okay the next chapter is coming soon. Here's a list of experiments that were captured by Gantu that _**are**_ in this fic._

_Felix (I know is named Oscar.)_

_Fibber_

_Hammerface (Seen in Dupe and The Asteroid episodes.)_

_Chocolate experiment 119 (Seen in the Houdini episode.)_

_Nosey_

_Poxy_

_Amnesio_

_Hunkahunka_

_Thresher (Seen in Dupe.)_

_Tank_

_Heat (Seen in Dupe.)_

_Plasmoid (Seen in Dupe.)_

_Angel_

_Zap (Seen in 627.)_

_Slimy (Seen in 627.)_

_And the two that are in this fic 625 and Moody._

_There's the list. I know that Clink is one that Gantu captured but I'm not going to use reference from the Skip episode, as it may cause confusion. _

_Until the next chapter... see you next time!_


	6. Family Meetings

_This is the funniest chapter ever! The next chapter will come soon._

Chapter 6

Family Meetings

All the experiments were all in the living room. Some found comfortable to sit on the couch while the airborne experiments sat on top of the television. Moody didn't like the family to be separate, she wanted them to get together, like a family.

'' I've got an idea. Let's all sit on the floor and form a circle. Come on family'', Moody said.

The experiments groaned in disagreement, as they slouched.

'' DO IT!'', Moody said, angrily.

The experiments showed looks of fear after Moody shouted. They all formed a circle, spread one inch away from each other, waiting for a saying. Moody was growing impatient.

'' 625! We're waiting!'', Moody called out.

'' Hold on!'', 625 whined.

He came into the living room holding a platter full of snacks for the experiments. He placed it on a table far away from the circle of experiments and stood in the middle of his cousins. He was having a little trouble of what to say to them.

'' Uh... uh...'', 625 stammered.

All the experiments had 625's attention waiting for his sayings.

625 sighed and said,'' Hello everybody. Welcome to the '' family'' reunion. I was thinking that we all should know each other before we start the party. Who wants to be first?''

'' I'll say a few words of wisdom'', Nosey said, raising his hand.

'' Come on up then'', 625 said, moving away from the circle to let Nosey have the limelight.

'' My name's Nosey and have I got some stories for you!''.

'' Oh no!'', 625 said, slapping his forehead.

Nosey continued,'' Anyway, the reason why Angel and Moody don't like each other is because of Jumba's ''reasons''. Moody has a secret grudge against Angel because she (Angel) was made after her (Angel) and Jumba wasn't impressed with Moody's kindness. So Jumba made 624 to make Moody evil... oh yeah and while Moody was evil she attacked Angel. The End''.

All the experiments gasped.

'' That's not true!'', Moody shouted, angrily.

Fibber abruptly beeped, as Moody growled.

Nosey just continued,''... Hammerface can be crazy sometimes. Tank ate the prison once and it was funny!...''

Tank and Hammerface got angry, as that was their secrets that weren't meant to be revealed.

''... Hunkahunka made Hamsterveil fall in love with his pillow...''

Hunkahunka made a sheepish look on his face.

''... 625 sometimes picks his nose with his tongue...''

625 gasped,'' I so DO NOT pick my nose with my tongue.''

Fibber beeped.

''... Felix thinks everything is dirty...''

As soon as those words left Nosey's mouth, the experiments shuffled away from Felix. Felix just stared.

''... But not in the _wrong_ way...'', Nosey finished.

'' Oh okay'', the experiments muttered, as they shuffled back to their original spots nearby Felix.

'' Nosey... enough!'', 625 said.

''... Heat burned Hamsterveil's patookie once...''

Heat got angry, as the black orb on his head began to spout out steam.

''... Amnesio likes to eat pickles...''

'' What's so embarrassing about that?'', Moody asked.

''... I have no idea. I just saw him eating pickles last week. Anyway 625's fur is shedding, and he has a bald spot on the back of his left arm...''

'' Shut up!'', 625 shouted,'' I'm not shedding!''

Fibber beeped.

'' Quiet Fib!''

''... Angel cries alot everytime she sees Hamsterveil...''

Angel growled.

''... In prison Zap electrocuted the prison guards...''

Zap buzzed a few words that nobody could understand. (Translation: They got what they deserved!)

625 went into the circle,'' Nosey...''

'' ... also 625 gets airsick, and one time he threw up on Gantu after eating over fourteen sandwiches...''

'' These are supposed to be words of wisdom, not everyones life stories!'', 625 shouted.

''... But you did throw up on Gantu...''

'' I sure did not!''

Fibber beeped, as 625 blushed,'' Be quiet!''

''... See? He's blushing! That also proves that he did throw up on Gantu!...''

'' SHUT UP!''

''... Also did you know that 625-...''

625 shut Nosey up with his hands,'' Nosey, go back to your seat and keep YOUR big mouth shut!''

Nosey went back to his sitting spot,'' Also Did you know that...''

'' SHUT UP!''

Nosey remained silent, as all the experiments in the room were silent.

'' So... how's everyone?'', Moody asked, the experiments.

'' Fine... sure...'', the experiments muttered, in unison.

'' 625, you've got to do something...'', Moody muttered, to 625,'' Everyone's getting bored.''

'' Hey! You provide the entertainment Moods''.

'' Give them the food, or streamers, or something.''

625 got up and put the platter of snacks on the middle of the circle, most of the snacks on the platter were sandwiches. The experiments seemed very bored. Moody had to think of something to entertain the family.

'' Family, why don't we play a game?'', Moody said.

'' What sort of game?'', Nosey asked.

'' Truth or Dare?''

'' This outta be good. Okay.''

The other experiments agreed.

'' Or we could play spin the bottle...'', 625 suggested.

'' That too!'', Nosey shouted.

625 handed Nosey an empty glass bottle,'' See which unlucky girl gets to kiss you.''

'' Hey!''

625 walked away.

Nosey fiddled around with the bottle,'' Who wants to play spin the bottle?''

Felix raised his hand, along with Angel, and Hunkahunka.

The four formed a circle and Nosey spun the bottle first. They all pondered who the bottle would point to, as it begun to stop spinning. It stopped.

'' I'm not kissing you!'', Nosey said.

'' Dirty!'', Felix blurted out.

'' Of course it's dirty!''

625 just had to see this,'' Just spin again. You'll get somebody different.''

'' Anything to avoid kissing Felix'', Nosey said.

He spun the bottle again. The five experiments eyes were fixed onto the bottle and in a short while it stopped, and 625 laughed,'' I guess you two were meant to be a couple after all!''

'' Dirty!''

'' Not again!''

'' Dirty!''

'' ... This bottle must be rigged.''

625 snickered, _Wish I did rig it._

Felix and Angel swapped places, in hopes that the bottle won't stop at Felix again. Nosey spun the bottle weakly, and it stopped in a matter of seconds.

'' Dirty!''

'' ... I'm outta here!'', Nosey said, angrily.

'' Nosey, don't you know that this means? You and Felix are meant to be together. Lay one on him!'', 625 said, suppressing his laughter.

'' No way!''

'' Darn. This would have been a great rumor or something.''

Felix decided that it was his turn to spin the bottle. 625 joined the game to say wisecracks on who's gonna kiss who. The bottle stopped between 625 and Hunkahunka.

'' Huh?'', 625 said.

He looked at the bottle before looking who was the bottle pointing to,'' Ha, Even when Nosey's out of the game, the bottle still points to him.''

Angel and Hunkahunka snickered.

Felix sighed.

'' My turn'', 625 said, as he spun the bottle.

Meanwhile...

Moody was with the rest of the experiments playing Truth or Dare? Unfortunately it was Heat's turn to choose.

'' Okay Heat, what will it be? Truth or Dare?'', Moody asked.

'' Dare'', Heat said, in alien language.

'' Okay, I dare you to... do the glocknar.''

The experiments gasped.

'' The witless dance of a thousand hours?'', Nosey said, joining in.

'' Yes, but to make it easier for Heat, he can only do it for six hours, not a thousand.''

The experiments gasped again.

'' Was that gasp really necessary? He also doesn't need to wear anything stupid... except for this wig.''

Moody held a pink wig in her hand and placed it on Heat's head.

'' Where'd the wig come from?'', 625 asked, forgetting about the spin the bottle game.

''... I have no clue'', Moody replied,'' I thought you were playing spin the bottle.''

'' I was but the bottle kept pointing at me... and once at Felix. I gave... up.''

625 was very distracted at Heat dancing the glocknar,'' Why is he dancing?''

'' Dare.''

'' Oh.''

'' This is fun so far.''

'' I know.''

'' Is everybody else having a good time?''

All the experiments agreed.

'' Beats hearing Hamsterwheel's rants'', Nosey said.

625 scoffed,'' Welcome to my world.''

'' How'd you two talk Hamsterveil into letting us get teleported here?''

625 looked at Moody,'' You tell. You did get them here, since everything was your idea.''

Moody nodded and took in some air, about to tell of how the whole ordeal started but soon she'll regret it after she tells...

TBC...

R&R


	7. Rejected

_To mike: You got half of the story correct in the review you sent me, the chapter 5 one. Since I always think of the story before I write it._

_to Michelle: Glad you enjoyed it. My favorite chapter so far. Also 625 just went for the spin the bottle to say wisecracks, I wouldn't do Angel/625 couple fics or Stitch/Angel fics since everyone here seems to have their own point of views for them to be couples or not. My rule for couples: If they're really meant for each other, they're happy, fine with me. _

_Here's chapter 7... short, but next will be longer. _

Chapter 7

Rejected

The experiments all looked at Moody, as she was about to tell the story about the family reunion came into affect.

'' Well 625 told me that Lilo and Stitch were having a family reunion and he wasn't invited because of Gantu'', Moody said.

625 cleared his throat,'' But Moody came up with the greatest idea to start the family reunion, so that's why we're all here... like a big happy demented family.''

The experiments began to ponder. Nosey had to ask.

'' Um, we're we invited too?'', Nosey asked.

'' Uh... I didn't hear anything about you guys on the list of invitations...'', 625 admitted.

'' And that little girl says that nobody gets left behind or forgotten... and who are we... Left behind and forgotten.''

625 was speechless, Nosey was up to something and he didn't like the sounds of it. He heard the sounds of cheering from the other experiments agreeing with Nosey.

'' Settle down guys! We're not going to start a riot!'', 625 shouted.

He was ignored.

'' I say we go crash 626's family reunion and show them that we shouldn't be rejected by them! Who's with me!''

All the experiments (Except 625 and Moody) cheered in agreement with Nosey.

'' Oh no! Don't!'', Moody shouted, but her voice was drowned out by the cheering.

'' Let's go! I'll lead the way!'', Nosey commanded.

All the experiments got up and marched, in unison to 626's house. As soon as the experiments left the ship Moody and 625 were left stunned.

'' 625! WE'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!'', Moody shouted.

'' I KNOW! WHY ARE WE SHOUTING!'', 625 shouted.

'' Forget that! We've got to stop this. I should've kept my big mouth shut!''

'' No you shouldn't have. It's all my fault. I'm the one who told you about it.''

'' Come... We've got to stop our cousins.''

'' Right behind you, Moods.''

625 and Moody ran outside in hopes that they could put a stop to this riot...

TBC...


	8. Misfits United

Chapter 8

Misfits United

'' Are you sure you know where we're going, Nosey?'', Angel asked, in alien.

'' I'm sure, 624'', Nosey said.

They walked through the sola heated streets to look for 626's home and to plot revenge. They suddenly found a sandy pathway leading up a hill.

'' We go this way'', Nosey said.

They walked up the pathway and they came across a blue house with a red roof. It was Lilo and Stitch's house. They heard the laughs and chatters of the other experiments in the back yard. Moody and 625 arrived panting heavily from fatigue and the heat wore them out easily.

'' You (pant) guys have (pant) to stop now'', Moody said.

'' Why should we? We got left behind and forgotten... including 625, right?'', Nosey said.

'' Um, Right? But not why we ran all the way here'', 625 said,'' We want you to stop.''

'' But we're not gonna, cuz. Don't you want to get revenge on 626 and that girl for leaving you behind?''

'' I am NOT the fighting type.''

'' You used to be.''

'' Not anymore, Nosey. Don't refer to the past.''

'' 626 never accepted you into their family.''

'' That's true.''

'' Don't you want to get revenge on them? They've left you behind so many times and they never accepted you once.''

'' Well they did except me _once,_ but it was only temporary.''

'' That's not good enough.''

'' Still...''

'' I'll let you decide.''

Moody's belly turned purple, she could figure out 625 was having mixed emotions about this ordeal. Even though Moody just followed 625 to the ship, since they were best friends and all, she never figured that 625 would mention being rejected from a family. In fact he never mentioned anything about that to her... ever. She may not know about being rejected much, even though she was rejected by Jumba once, her friend 625 was rejected alot of times and she could see hurt in his eyes, even if 625 seemed happy.

Moody could understand what 625's going through right now, and she would stick by his side even if he chose the wrong decision. She sighed in hopes that 625 would choose the right decision, even though she'd understand if 625 picked the wrong decision.

'' I don't wanna'', 625 sighed.

He was surrounded by the experiments which were all glaring at him angrily. 625 gulped nervously. They were far more stronger then him, from his point of view.

'' I'm not so sure about this'', 625 whimpered.

Moody stepped into the ring of angered experiments,'' Stop all of you!''

'' Get her!''

Thresher restrained Moody with his tentacles, tying her arms and legs together.

'' Let go of me!'', Moody struggled.

'' Yeah! Let go of my friend!'', 625 demanded.

Plasmoid and Heat stepped forward preparing to attack 625. Moody could see that her friend was in trouble.

'' Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this'', Moody sighed.

Unexpectedly she revealed a secondary pair of arms. All the experiments gasped. Moody used her secondary pair of arms to lift up Thresher and tossed him to the ground. Then she revealed her spikes from her back.

Moody's spikes were peach colored since the marking on her back was the same shape as Heat's colored peach, and the tip of those spikes were white.

'' Okay! You want to fight now!'', Moody dared.

'' Whoa...!'', 625 said, speechless.

'' Oh please, she used to be like that all the time before she got rejected by Jumba'', Angel said, mirthlessly in alien.

'' Anybody want to mess with me!'', Moody warned.

'' Someone's having mood swings'', 625 muttered, in a sing song like tone.

'' GET HER!'', Nosey shouted.

All the experiments (except 625) surrounded Moody.

625 didn't want her friend to get hurt. He had to do something.

He drew in a deep breath,'' STOP!''

They experiments looked at 625.

'' Look, I'll go along with you guys, if you don't hurt my friend.''

'' I see you've seen it our way, 625'', Nosey said.

625 looked down to the ground, as if ashamed by his decision.

'' Let's go'', Nosey said, leading the experiments to the back yard.

'' 625...'', Moody said, hiding her extra limbs under her skin.

'' I didn't like my decision, but I don't want anything to happen to you... you're my best friend that actually understands what I am going through.''

'' 625...''.

'' I know, I just said that I care. Later Moods, (Sigh) I've got a reunion to destroy'', 625 said, sadly.

He lagged behind the other experiments. Moody sighed, as she had no other choice. She followed the experiments to the backyard, ashamed of her decision also.

TBC...


	9. Ashamed

Chapter 9

Ashamed

Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Nani, David, and Pleakley were all in the backyard with all the experiments. the experiments that Lilo and Stitch invited were enjoying themselves while playing games and talking to one another. They even got Bonnie and Clyde out from the prison to visit the reunion. Everything was perfect, at so it seemed.

Lilo saw shadow figures peer over her and she looked behind her, to discover other experiments that seemed familiar, but there was one thing... they seemed angry at her, except 625 who just looked timid and nervous at this kind of situation.

'' Hey! How'd you get the invitations? Weren't you guys with Hamsterveil?'', Lilo asked, with confusion.

'' We weren't invited'', Nosey said, bluntly.

'' Who ever told you that?''

'' 625, that's who.''

Lilo peered over the group of experiments to find 625 hiding behind Moody's back.

Plasmoid, Thresher, Heat, Hammerface, Felix, Zap, and Tank knocked over objects from the table, bowls cups and all, as the contents landed on the ground and the punch soaked into the ground. Heat continued to dance the glocknar but kicking things off the table, as if he was at a dance recital.

Lilo got angry,'' Stop, you're ruining the reunion!''

Stitch saw Angel and walked up to her,'' Boochi-boo?''

Angel frowned and turned her back at him. She was angry at him for not rescuing her from Hamsterveil as he promised to do.

'' Okay sandwich boy, how'd you find out about the family reunion?'', Lilo asked, anger in her voice.

625 took in a shaky breath and gulped, unable to answer. Stitch and the other experiments stared at him, anger shown on their faces as well, including ones that weren't invited.

625 tried to speak but nervousness prevented him to. He felt as if his voice box was paralyzed. If he said the truth he'd have to suffer the consequences.

'' Speak 625!'', Lilo commanded.

'' I was grocery shopping and I accidently overheard you two talking about me and about your family reunion...''

'' And?''

625 stopped, as he remembered that Moody was the one who started the family reunion idea, then she would be to blame too. He had to put all the blame to himself.

'' I got angry at you and **I** started the family reunion with the experiments that were sent to Hamsterveil because you didn't invite them so... this is what happened.''

Moody was surprised that 625 was the one who was taking all the blame. She was the one who had the family reunion idea, and she came up with the plans, now she hears her friend taking the blame for her actions. She had to do something.

'' So you came over here you ruin our family reunion on purpose?'', Lilo asked,'' I'm surprised at you, no wonder you could never belong anywhere.''

625 frowned as that saying stuck into his mind.

Nosey scoffed,'' You treated us like garbage too! You rejected us from the family too. You never rescued us. You never found our one true places.''

'' All of you guys were...'', Lilo couldn't finish, remembering that she rejected them.

They were right.

Stitch growled,'' Grr!''

'' You rejected us too, 626'', Nosey said,'' Enough said, let's go back to the ship. Also Bonnie was stealing some of your cookies and bowls.''

625 closed his eyes,'' Guys, lets go back... I need a sandwich anyway.''

The group of rejected experiments followed a saddened 625, as Moody lagged behind the group and got a glance of Lilo, sitting down on a rock seeming sad.

Moody became ashamed of herself. She was partially to blame, but 625 put all the blame to himself. She was also beginning to wonder how 625 was feeling, but she was going to have to guess... he was sad.

TBC...


	10. Making Amends

Chapter 10

Making Amends

All the rejected experiments were in the ship, seeming proud of their actions as they talked to each other. Moody was having a hard time looking for 625, who was nowhere in sight.

'' Nosey, have you seen 625 anywhere?'', Moody asked.

'' Last time I saw him he was walking into the bedroom'', Nosey answered.

'' Thanks.''

Moody walked to the bedroom but the door was locked. She knocked on the door,'' 625, are you in there?''

She heard a familiar voice from inside the bedroom,'' 625 isn't here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep. Beep.''

'' 625, unlock this door.''

'' No, go away.''

Moody sighed,'' Computer open the door.''

_'' Door opening.''_

Moody entered the room to find 625 in his bed with his blanket over his body, and covering his head, with only his arm sticking out and hanging over the bed. Moody sighed.

'' 625? Come on out from under there.''

'' No.''

'' Come on. I've got an idea.''

'' No.''

'' It's a good one.''

'' ... Go away!''

'' Don't make me take your blanket away.''

'' I don't care.''

Moody pulled the blanket over 625's body. He was laying down on his belly with his pillow covering his face. She rolled her eyeballs.

'' Let me see you.''

'' No.''

'' Are you okay?''

'' N- I mean yes.''

'' Don't make me lift you up.''

'' Don't care.''

'' Get out of bed.''

'' No.''

'' Just let me see you. I know you feel bad.''

'' No I don't.''

'' That means you do feel bad.''

625 lifted his head, with an angry expression on his face before setting his head back down on the pillow, in silence.

'' That doesn't prove that you feel happy.''

'' Shut up!''

Moody got angry, even though she knows when he's angry he'd just be completely rude. She pulled the pillow from 625, who just rested his head on the bed.

'' I've got a sandwich.''

'' I'm not hungry.''

'' That's something you could never deny.''

'' Go away.''

'' Wanna talk?''

'' No.''

'' I bet you feel bad about being rejected right.''

'' No. I've been rejected lots of times so I'm used to it.''

'' No you are still not used to it.''

'' Yes I am.''

'' Then why are you lying here?''

'' I'm tired.''

Moody was getting angry,'' Fibber, can you come up here please?''

Fibber heard his name so he walked into the bedroom.

'' Sit over here'', Moody said, pulling in a chair for Fibber to sit in.

'' Great, you're using Fibber against me'', 625 said.

'' Yep. 625, are you sad?''

'' No.''

Fibber beeped.

''... Yes.''

'' Anything else you'd like to share?''

'' No.''

Fibber beeped.

'' ... Yes.''

'' What is it then? What are you feeling?''

'' Ashamed of myself of course.''

No beeping from Fibber.

'' We're getting somewhere, are you still used to being rejected.''

'' No.''

No beeping.

'' Why don't you come out of the bedroom?''

'' ... mmmmmffg.''

'' What?''

'' ... mmmmffffggg.''

'' What?''

''... I don't wanna.''

'' I don't think that's what you were muttering.''

'' I was.''

No beeping.

'' Then if you don't want to, why don't you show yourself, unless you're crying.''

'' I'm not crying.''

No beeping.

'' Then you're trying to hold all of your pain inside.''

'' No.''

Fibber beeped.

'' Shut up, Fib.''

'' Let me see you.''

625 hopped out of his bed, with his head hung low in shame.

'' Ooh, I think you want to make up for your actions.''

'' Yes.''

'' We could go over there and set things straight with Lilo. She may give you a second chance.''

'' _May_?''

'' She'll give you a second chance then. Come on.''

'' She hates me.''

'' No she doesn't.''

'' I don't wanna.''

'' I'll go with you.''

''... you win, but we can't go just like that past our cousins, they may stop us.''

'' Fibber won't tell. He can't talk.''

'' Fine, but we can't go downstairs.''

'' Where's a window in this floor?''

'' Here.''

Moody opened the window and slipped through outside,'' 625 come on.''

'' I'm not going to like this'', 625 sighed.

He was walking towards the window, but unnoticed he was leaving behind a trail of golden colored hairs on the floor. (Remember he was shedding.)

He slipped outside through the window, hoping he could make amends with Lilo,'' Moods, I'm not gonna like this.''

Moody sighed,'' Yes... I know.''

TBC...


	11. Whole Again?

_Due to this chapter and the upcoming ones the rating for this story will go from K+ to T. Also for the future fanfics I have provided small summaries for the new ones, just check the profile. here's chapter 11._

Chapter 11

Whole Again?

Lilo was inside her house in her room, as Stitch entered to the bedroom,'' Are you okay, Lilo?''

'' Not really Stitch.''

'' Why?''

'' I did say that Ohana means family and nobody gets left behind or forgotten and yet I remember that we did leave them behind, so I don't blame them for being mad at us, especially 625.''

'' Yeah.''

'' I wish that I could take everything back.''

'' Meega too.''

They both sighed.

Meanwhile...

Fibber was trying to put a stop to Moody's and 625's plan. He ran to he group of experiments pointing at the door and jumping up and down grabbing their attention.

'' What is it Fibber?'', Nosey asked.

Fibber was leading the experiments to the bedroom. They saw a trail of golden colored hairs on the floor leading out the window.

'' I knew 625 was a traitor! Come guys. We've got to stop him, and I told you he was shedding.''

They went outside to stop 625's actions when they find him.

Meanwhile...

625 was scratching his left arm as more hairs fell to the ground, as his bald spot became bigger.

'' We're almost to Lilo's house'', Moody said.

She didn't see 625 following her,'' 625?''

She saw him scratching his knee, as more of his hairs began to blow off from the gentle breeze.

'' Come on!''

'' Okay! Sheesh.''

They were soon walking up the dusty trail to Lilo's house. 625 backed away.

'' Don't be such a scardy-cat. Come on. Lilo will forgive you.''

'' I doubt it. She'll reject me.''

'' Don't talk that way.''

'' That's just me.''

They walked up the steps to the house, but 625 panicked. He stayed down on the steps as Moody rung the doorbell. Jumba was the one to answer the girl.

'' Ah, hello 623. What are you doing out here?'', Jumba asked.

Moody growled,'' The name is Moody!''

'' I still call you 623.''

'' Moody.''

'' 623.''

'' Moody.''

'' 623.''

'' Moody!''

'' 623.''

'' MOODY!''

625 peered at the name and number argument,'' This is ridiculous.''

'' 623.''

'' MOODY!''

'' 625!''

'' MO- huh?''

'' You didn't tell me 625 was with you.''

'' He is, and he wants to talk to Lilo.''

'' Ah, the little girl. Come on in.''

Moody looked at 625,'' Come on.''

'' No. When I go in there I'm sandwich meat.''

'' Come on''.

'' Nope.''

'' That's it!''

Moody revealed her secondary pair of arms and lifted 625 into the house.

'' Little girl, 625 and 623 are here. They want to speak to you.''

'' My name's Moody!'', Moody shouted as she hid her secondary pair of arms under her skin.

Lilo and Stitch came out from their rooftop dome room and walked to the living room to find Moody.

'' Where's 625?'', Lilo asked.

'' He's- 625 come out from hiding'', Moody said.

'' No'', was the frightened sandwich makers reply.

'' 625, I promise I nor Stitch will hurt you'', Lilo said.

625 came out from hiding, from under the couch.

'' What do you want to talk to me about?'', Lilo asked.

625 scoffed,'' I don't know.''

'' I'm gonna guess... being rejected from the family right?''

'' Most likely.''

'' Well I want to apologize for rejecting you and the rest of the experiments.''

'' You do?''

'' Yeah. I did leave them behind and forgotten them.''

'' Yeah.''

'' Especially you.''

'' Huh?''

'' I know you've been rejected lots of times.''

'' You do?''

'' Yes. Jumba told me.''

There was silence, as they heard the chants of the rejected experiments coming from outside.

'' What is that?'', Moody asked.

625 peered out the window, as he gasped,'' It's the experiments!''

'' Which ones?''

'' Our experiments.''

Everyone was silent.

'' The ones that we were with.''

Silence.

'' The experiments that Gantu captured.''

'' Oh, those experiments'', Lilo said,'' You brought them here! You traitor!''

'' What? Little girl... It's not what you think!''

'' You let the experiments come here to attack us!''

'' It's not what you think!''

'' That's it! Out you go!''

626 lifted 625 and threw him out of the house, but Moody went in front if him,'' Let go of my friend!''

'' Who's side are you on?'', Lilo shouted.

'' She's on my saving my life side!'', 625 blurted out,'' Moods call the S.W.A.T. team or the army!''

'' I can handle this type of situation!'', Moody shouted.

'' 623 verses 626, who will win?''

'' 625, you named me. My name's Moody!''

'' I know that. What is this a war or something?''

'' I am thinking yes'', Jumba said,'' Wait! Before fight let me go get camera!''

'' Jumbo, this is no time for pictures!'', 625 shouted.

'' Did you just call me Jumbo?''

'' Yes I did!''

Some of Stitch's cousins were in the house, attempting to defend Stitch, but 625 seemed a little pathetic. He had nobody to cover him except Moody, but the other experiments were witnessing the entire situation, but something was wrong.

'' Wait a minute!'', Nosey shouted, coming into the house through the dog door.

Everyone froze.

'' We need to do this fight right!''

'' Ih!'', Stitch grunted.

'' We all meet here this afternoon at 6:00, then we'll fight each other to see who'll win. Your ''successful'' experiments or the rejected ones. If you guys lose I'll post it all over the intergalactic net.''

'' Ih!''

'' I'll be telling this war to my kids.''

625 snickered then said aloud,'' With your wife Felix... wearing a wig.''

'' Shut up, 625!''

Moody laughed.

'' Consider that as a warning 626, we'll win, and we'll call ourselves...''

'' The Rejected Rascals'', 625 remarked.

'' No! The... the name's not important. See you at six.''

Moody, 625, and Nosey left the house. The other experiments were waiting.

'' I have an announcement to make...'', Nosey said,'' We're going into war!''

The experiments gasped, then murmured.

'' Moods, when did we just cross the line from family reunion to war?'', 625 asked.

Moody shrugged then answered,'' I dunno.''

The experiments left the house to prepare for the battle that lies ahead.

TBC...

_And when you think that everything's going to make up... this happens. Chapter 12 coming soon to a computer near you._


	12. No Turning Back

_Short I know, next is longer._

Chapter 12

No Turning Back

The experiments retreated back to Gantu's ship to prepare for the war. Felix was ready for the fight, his job, just blow dust in the foes eyes as the others would attack. Nosey put a helmet over his head. Beside him was Amnesio, who was taping a helmet on his back.

'' Why are you taping a helmet to your back?'', Nosey had to ask.

'' For protection, I'm guessing'', Moody said.

'' He won't be able to fly.''

'' Nosey's got a point. you won't be able to fly''.

Amnesio shrugged then took of the helmet from his back.

625 was sitting in the living room, very unhappy from this entire situation. He felt as if this whole war was all his fault, even now he felt as if he wanted to disappear, but it was the wrong time to... there was no turning back. Ashamed, the little sandwich maker covered his face with his hands, not wanting to show his face to the world.

It was thirty minutes until this experiment war would break out, and a family feud would happen. 625 didn't put anything protective in him.

Heat used a trash can lid a s a shield to protect him and his other comrades. Everyone was ready for the war... except Moody and 625, who were never ready for this in the first place.

'' Should we go there early?'', Nosey asked.

'' No idea'', 625 replied.

'' We'll I say we should. They may start the war first, before we get there.''

Everyone stared at Nosey with strange looks on their faces.

'' Why would 626 fight with his friends?'', Moody asked.

'' I dunno.''

Nosey got the experiments lined up in three rows, and they marched through the ship to the exit. The sky that was blue, peaceful, and serene was now blood red. 625 shivered at this war idea. He never liked it to begin with. The experiments marched down the streets to get to Lilo's house, and the battle will begin...

TBC...


	13. The Experiment Wars

Chapter 13

The Experiment Wars

The sky that was blood red, now had dark grey clouds in the sky, as if it was an apocalypse happening. 625 looked at the sky unforgivingly as he heaved a heavy sigh. The experiments were already at Lilo's house, and there was a group of experiments behind Stitch ready for the battle. The rejected experiments aligned along with Stitch's group but on the opposite side that they were. They made 625 stand in front of the group as Stitch stood in front of his group. The little sandwich maker shivered uncontrollably with fear and submission.

'' Don't be a scardy cat 625!'', Nosey called out, making 625 feel alot more nervous than he already was.

'' Stop it! You're scaring him!'', Moody scolded, at Nosey.

Then the felt drops of wet liquid fall to them from the sky. It began it rain. Nosey decided to tease 625 for a while until the battle started.

'' Hey 625!''

625 looked at Nosey,'' What?''

'' You could look on the bright side.''

'' What bright side?''

'' If you happen to wet yourself, nobody would notice.''

'' SHUT UP!''

'' Get it because it's raining?''

'' I said to shut up.''

'' Hey 625''.

625 had enough with Nosey's teasing. He picked up a rock and hit Nosey on the head with it.

'' Ow!''

'' That ought to shut you up.''

He turned to Stitch,'' May the best team win?''

Stitch growled, causing 625 to back away submissively.

Lilo was watching from the safety of her porch while Jumba had a video camera to record the battle.

'' Evil genius experiments about to be in epic battle, and I got camera ready'', Jumba said to Pleakley beside him.

Pleakley was terrified at this idea. He was wearing a suit of armor.

'' I can't believe this is happening!'', Lilo said, sadly.

She bonked her head against the wall and sighed. Then she turned at the clock, it was now 5: 59.

Stitch revealed his extra limbs, but 625 refused to do that. He just inched away from Stitch. Jumba came out of the house, as it was now 6: 00.

'' This experiment battle will start now! All experiments on one side has no experiments standing, the team that bet them shall win'', Jumba announced.

Yang shot a fiery lava ball into the sky, that was the first shot. Moody revealed her extra body parts ready to fight. Kixx was charging towards her, but Moody moved out of the way and lifted Kixx up into the air and tossed him across the yard.

625 couldn't fight. He was frozen with fear, as Stitch bared his teeth down preparing to attack. The poor little sandwich maker whimpered audibly enough for Stitch to hear. He backed away, but Stitch took a few steps forward towards the sandwich maker.

'' 625!'', Moody said, with concern, as she saw 625 about to be attacked by Stitch.

Stitch growled and jumped in mid air aiming to kick 625. Moody jumped and kicked Stitch as he fell to the ground.

'' Run away, 625!'', Moody said,'' I can take him!''

625 nodded and ran into the bushes, hoping to find a place to hide. In front of him Heat was trying to shoot Clip with balls of fire, but they all missed her, as Clip moved too quickly.

Felix had everything easy. He threw mud at his opponents eyes, as they lost their aim for attacks and rubbed their eyes to wipe the mud off of them to get their vision back.

Angel had a stick and began hitting Clip with it, as Clip kept getting hit and rolled around the ground like a baseball.

Yin sprayed Nosey with water, but Felix came to his rescue and flung mud into Yin's eyes, freeing Nosey from his prison of water.

'' Felix! You saved me!'', Nosey said, stunned.

'' Dirty!''

'' Huh?''

'' Dirty.''

'' Whatever. That's all you ever say.''

Moody was fighting 626. Stitch jumped up in the air attempting to kick Moody, but she stayed put ready to surprise him. Moody grabbed Stitch's leg and spun him around and threw him, until he slammed into a tree. Stitch wasn't down and out yet. He got up and rolled into a ball towards Moody. Moody took a few steps back and ran with her head rearing down and head butting Stitch. Stitch was in mid air and landed on Yang who was about to melt Experiment 119 to melted chocolate.

Moody nodded her head in satisfaction, as all the secret training that she did behind Gantu's and 625's back were paying off.

Sparky and Zap were having a tackling match since their electricity can't affect each other. Zap Tackled Sparky, and Sparky dodged it and punched Zap.

The fighting continued as Lilo watched from her house.

'' What am I going to do? I have to put a stop to this fight, but how?'', Lilo said, to herself and turned to the sofa.

She saw a shivering pillow and underneath was an experiment that was all too familiar to Lilo, hiding from the commotion outside. Lilo lifted up the pillow.

'' Hey! Haven't you caused enough trouble?'', Lilo scolded.

'' Would it be alot of _trouble_ to hand the pillow back to me?'', 625 said.

'' What are you doing in here?''

'' I've decided to make a pillow sandwich... WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING HERE?''

'' Seems like you're hiding.''

'' I was hiding.''

'' Let me guess... the fighting?''

'' Duh!''

'' You wanna do something about it?''

'' Hello little girl, isn't it obvious?''

'' I wanna do something about this too.''

'' Me too, but I can't''.

'' Why not?''

'' It's just... just I'm too...''

'' Weak?''

'' Yes. I'm not strong... I'm weak.''

'' You're still Ohana even if you are weak.''

'' ... What?''

'' Ohana means...''

'' I already know what stinkin' Ohana means!''

'' You don't need to shout!''

'' Well... you keep reminding me!''

'' Well do you want to be part of this Ohana?''

'' ... If you'd ever let me... you never even accepted me to begin with.''

'' I'd let you.''

'' You never did. When I was activated on Hamsterveil's ship you just passed by me like yesterday's salami...''

'' Oh...''

'' ... And treated me like a bad guy, even though I was really never evil to begin with.''

'' Oh yeah... that.''

'' So I'm not sure if I should be part of an Ohana.''

'' You're still welcome to this Ohana.''

'' Thanks.''

'' What should we do to stop this fight?''

'' Tell the experiments not to take sides. Tell them that all of the experiments are family, and family's aren't meant to fight. They're Ohana.''

'' That is the best advice I've ever gotten. You're the best''.

625 turned his head away and blushed,'' I never knew that I'd say that.''

'' Come on Sandwich boy, We've got a war to stop.''

'' Don't ever call me sandwich boy again.''

'' Deal, come on.''

625 followed Lilo down the stairs when they went outside. Without thinking, Lilo went in front of the experiments that were still fighting to notice Lilo just standing there. Yang was about to shoot Thresher with a fireball but Thresher dodged it and it was aiming for Lilo!

The experiments froze after they realized that lilo was in danger. Lilo was frozen in terror. 625 watched in fear. He had to do something. He jumped in mid air and attempted to push Lilo out of the way... there was one thing in his mind right now...

_Am I fast enough?_

TBC...


	14. Saving A Life

_Finally the last chapter to the story. I don't plan to do a sequel to this, but if I ever do... please send me a review saying that I'm crazy. Literally! Thanks for the reviews and here's the last chapter._

Chapter 14

Saving A Life

625 pushed Lilo away from the ball of fire headed towards her. He landed on the ground and flinched, thinking that he was the one that was going to get burned. The fireball passed by him, but not without leaving a little flame of fire on his little stump for a tail.

'' 625... you saved me!'', Lilo rewarded.

'' Yeah, so? No big deal'', 625 said.

Stitch ran up to Lilo,'' Lilo okay?''

'' I'm fine Stitch.''

They hugged each other. 625 sighed as he turned to the other experiments.

'' Look at all of you. You're the one's that should be ashamed of yourselves, fighting with each other like barbarians. Even if we're different we're still Ohana, even if we're accepted and rejected. Nobody gets left behind or forgotten.''

The experiments looked at each other and began to hug each other while crying.

'' I've also got some good news, the little girl made a compromise. The rejected experiments get to find our one true places, if the little girl wants to'', 625 said, turning to Lilo.

'' Of course'', Lilo said.

'' Except mine, besides I think Gantu needs me, even if he doesn't show it.''

Why would we want to find our one true places?'', Nosey said, raising his hand.

'' You mean... you like staying with Hamsterveil?''

'' Yes! It's fun.''

625 was dumbfounded,'' What?''

'' We get free pizza on Friday, we get to play '' What'll get on Hamsterveil's nerves'', free movie nights on Monday, Dance night on Wednesday...''

'' Huh? Don't you all get locked up in capture containers?''

'' Yes, but he lets us out to poke fun at the prison guards.''

'' No abuse?''

'' Not really.''

'' We all like the pizza'', Zap buzzed.

'' No wonder Hamsterveil sent you guys here easily. He wanted some time away from you guys'', 625 said.

'' Yeah, and I always get great gossip, like Hamsterveil sometimes wears a dress to disguise himself to try and escape, but it never works.''

'' I'm still surprised. No abuse?''

'' Nope. We have fun, most of the time, except when we have to go to sleep.''

'' That's weird.''

'' But if Lilo ever wants to rescue us we'll make sure to be ready for it, what I mean by that is we'll show her what to do and stuff.''

The experiments that were rejected weren't rejected anymore, in fact they were now accepted and not left behind or forgotten. the other experiments began talking to the ''rejected'' experiments like a family.

Lilo did hear the experiments liking the prison, even if they were staying with Hamsterveil. She was glad that the experiments weren't fighting anymore.

'' Before you guys get teleported, there is one teensy favor you could do for me...'', Lilo said.

'' Oh yeah, and what's that?'', Nosey asked.

A few hours later...

The rejected experiments were in the family reunion with Lilo, Stitch, and all the other experiments. They seemed to have a really great time at the reunion. Even listening to Nosey's gossip. The experiments played games and did other activities, especially...

'' All right spin the bottle'', Nosey said.

The experiments that were playing were 625, Moody, Felix, Angel, Clip, Bonnie, and Nosey himself.

Nosey spun the bottle as it slowly stopped at Felix,'' Ugh! It always points at you.''

'' Dirty!''

'' Oh, here we go again. I'll spin'', 625 sighed.

He spun the bottle and it slowly was moving at him but it very slowly passed by him and stopped at Moody.

'' Ooh, the odd couple have to kiss each other!'', Nosey teased.

625 and Moody looked at each other then turned their heads away from each other.

'' Forget it'', 625 said.

'' I agree with 625'', Moody said.

Lilo went up to them,'' Come on guys. This is how I want to end this family reunion, just follow me.''

The experiments got up and followed Lilo to a hillside, to watch a beautiful sunset. The perfect ending to a family reunion. The sun was setting down on the tropical paradise, as red, orange, and golden yellow colors reflected off the sun and shone across the sky. The experiments gasped in awe at the beauty of the sunset.

'' Beautiful'', 625 said, in awe.

'' We've got to get going. The experiments need to be teleported back to Hamsterveil about now'', Moody said.

'' We'll we ever see you guys again?'', Lilo asked.

'' Of course. Ohana means family, remember? We'll miss you though'', Moody sighed,'' Until next time.''

'' Thanks. See you guys again... someday.''

'' Come on guys, let's go'', Moody announced to the experiments.

'' Oh yeah, It's clog dancing night at the prison!'', Nosey said.

The '' rejected'' experiments all gathered together into a group and walked away from the reunion. They said their goodbyes and marched in unison away from Lilo's backyard, their shadows silhouetting the ground, until they were completely gone.

Moody took a last glance at the house and blew gently,'' We'll see you again someday... because nobody gets left behind... or forgotten.''

She walked with the other experiments back into the ship as the sky was painted a dark navy blue as the stars started to twinkle above them like rhinestones, knowing that they'll all be reunited again.

The End


End file.
